Untitled
by saxclarinet
Summary: This is a second story with a charater of my own in it


Darien followed Hobbes into the Official's office and saw a face he hadn't seen in a long time

Author: saxclarinet

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters or the idea behind the show, except Amy Taggart (who was introduced in my first fic Stake Out.) 

This Story began before Brother's Keeper aired so disregard what you got from that episode please.

Darien followed Hobbes into the Official's office and saw a face he hadn't seen in a long time.He began to back up until he backed into the door and had nowhere to go.

"Darien, I can explain." Kevin said seeing the shock on his brother's face. Darien just stared at him, unable to say anything."I know you thought that I was dead but I'm not, it was a plan to keep the gland out of Arnaud's hands.

Darien found his voice and said "bbut me and Hobbes buried your body, tthis can't be, your dead. You knew about this?" He asked turning toward the Official. Darien began breathing heavier.

"Nobody knew, except a few higher ups. Darien I know this is hard for you but you've got to calm down, alright?" Kevin said slowly moving closer to his brother.

"I don't believe you. This is some sort of trick." Darien was getting angry.

"I understand why you would think that but it's not, it's really me." Kevin had stopped half way across the room. "Let's go down and see the Keeper, alright. You need your shot."

***

Darien sat in his chair like he always does and offered his arm to Claire. He sat there and stared at this man who claimed to be his brother. Claire gave Darien the shot in absolute silence, until Darien turned to her and said, "Can you run a blood test?"

"Well, yes but without a sample of Kevin's blood I'll need a sample of yours to cross check the DNA."Darien watched as Claire took a sample of the other man's blood. When she was finish she returned to him and took a sample. Then Darien asked, "So if you are my brother and have been in hiding all this time, why come out now? And why didn't you at least let me know you were alive?"

"Well I couldn't tell anyone I was alive. I was in Mexico living under an alias. I had a FBI agent around all the time.All I had was my work, which is what brings me here. I've found a safe way to remove the gland Darien."

Hobbes walked in the room just then with Taggart."Hey partner, you remember Amy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Darien." Taggart said with a nod.

"She's here to make sure nothing happens to your brother." Hobbes explained.

"Don't be so sure he is who he says he is partner." Darien said.

"Yes you can be Darien." Claire said from over at her desk. "Your DNA matches his. No doubt about it."

"You sure about this Claire?" Darien asked eagerly. 

Claire nodded.

Darien was unsure of what to say.The room seemed to have a deafening silence. And then Kevin moved closer to his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Darien, I can get the gland out."

"Then you do that." Darien said looking intensely into Kevin's eyes.

"How do you plan on doing that?I mean I have gone over almost every technical solution and every time it would result in killing Darien." Claire said standing up from the desk she had been working at.

"Well it's actually very simple.I'll explain it to you on the way to my lab in Mexico."

"Your lab in Mexico? Why can't you just do it here?" Darien asked confused.

"Safety precaution." Taggart said. "Arnaud knows where the Agency is. It would be too easy for him to find out about this. We'll head out in the morning. Until then I'm going to need to know where you'll be spending the night."

Kevin turned to Darien and said, "Can I crash at your place?"

***

"You take the bed."

"Darien I'm not going to take you out of your own bed."

"I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight anyways so just take it and stop arguing with me."

Darien and Kevin were standing on opposite sides of the bed. They had been having this discussion for at least a half an hour. They had forgotten how stubborn each other could be.

"Why do you say that? Have you been having trouble sleeping?"

"Just the occasional reoccurring nightmare of my brother dieing in my arms that's all." Darien said angrily. 

"Darien let me explain.We knew about Arnaud, and we thought it would be better if he thought I was dead."

"And that meant that I had to think so too?"

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't.Darien." Kevin paused unsure that he should continue. "I know that you've had a hard time with this but I never intend that you be consumed by it, with the quicksilver madness and the shots and everything. I just wanted to give you a second chance that's all. I didn't want to see you in a prison for the rest of your life. And it just got way out of hand. I'm sorry."

"I know." Darien whispered with tears in his eyes. Wiping them away, he said, "Listen, get some sleep, if you're going to play operation with me tomorrow I want you rested ok." 

"Ok."

Darien went over to the couch and turned on the lamp and took out a book.

***

It had been a few hours when Darien woke up.He had dosed off and now his neck hurt from sleeping up right. He turned off the lamp and went over to the bed to check on Kevin. His brother was sleeping peacefully. Darien went to leave and stubbed his toe on the nightstand. He swore in pain.

"Darien is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." 

"What did you do?"

"I stubbed my toe, go back to sleep."

"Darien, why don't you just lay down and go to sleep." Kevin said making room for him. "If you're going to get any sleep at all then your best bet is in a bed."

"Do I have another option without starting World War three?"

"No."

Darien reluctantly got in the bed next to his brother. After awhile of restlessness Darien turned over to face his brother, who was asleep. Darien looked at him and remembered all the fun they used to have fooling around together. So then he snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

***

Kevin woke up to find Darien practically on top of him. "Darien, get off." Darien rolled over onto his back.

"What time is it?"

"It's 5:30."

"As in 5:30 in the morning? Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Because Taggart's coming to pick us up at 6:30 so I thought it would be nice if we were ready when she got here." Kevin said getting up.

"Well, wake me at 6:00, ok?" Darien said rolling over.

"Fine but I don't think you're going to be ready by then."

"And why not?"

"Cause you got to do that thing with your hair. That's got to take at least a half an hour." Kevin said with a laugh. 

Darien responded only by throwing a pillow in Kevin's direction.

***

Kevin was making coffee and heard the shower go on. He looked at the clock, 6:25."He's finally gotten up." He thought.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Kevin went over and looked though the eyehole. It was agent Taggart.

"It's just me." She said.

Kevin opened the door. "Good morning."

Taggart was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, a change from her usual 'FBI wardrobe'.

"Good morning." She said taking off her sunglasses. 

"Are you two ready to go?"

"Well I am, but Dare's in the shower. He over slept."

"Oh. The Official said that we should dress informal so we won't attract any attention. We are going to take my car down to your lab."

"So where's Claire?Last I knew she wanted to assist."

"Hobbes is going to take her and they'll meet us there." 

Just then Darien came out of the bedroom drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey Amy. I'll be ready in just a sec."

"Don't bet on it." Kevin said pouring a cup of coffee.

***

More on the way.


End file.
